Turret Locations
'Alert' Phantom Unit *At KPR spawn area near silver bushes *At KPR spawn area KPR Alliance *At Phantom unit spawn area near the train *At the middle of the map where the armoured vehicle is (face the vehicle from the front not from the back), place the turret on top/near the right staircase. Keep it facing the Phantom Unit/Blue side. 'Divide' Phantom Unit *up at the top section of the map at the first house behind the short wall facing the trail *On the Phantom Unit side, near the staircase there is a tiny room near the exterior staircase. If you find that, place the turret facing the wall (It's seems wierd but the turret actually shoot thru the building and all the enemies that come down from the top section of the map). KPR Alliance *At KPR spawn area under the left kiosk facing the wall *On KPR side, on the top section of the map there is a building there. Enter the building and climb the interior staircase. Place the turret on the top facing the bridge. 'Recon' Phantom Unit *At the KPR main starting position spawn, there is a small hut/building. Near it there is a small trail. If you go there and place the turret facing the spawn it will be camouflaged by grass making it virtually impossible to find. *At the Phantom Unit spawn there is a big building with a white interior staircase. Go up on it and you will find like a snooker table thing. Place the turret facing through one of the windows(Doesn't matter which one). All enemies rushing outside would be killed unless the enemy has armour elite. KPR Alliance *up near the booth there is a small trail that is virtually unknown. Place it there facing back. *Same place as the 2nd Phantom Unit turret position. (Listed Above) 'Backup' Phantom Unit *At the starting position spawn of the Phantom Unit place the turret beneath the staircase. Almost all enemies would be killed as by the time they come down the staircase the enemy would be at like 10% health. Unless of course the enemy had athlete elite or camouflage. *Place at or near KPR spawn. This tactic wouldn't work if the KPR team had high rank players. They'd probably know where you placed it. KPR Alliance *On the outside open air section of the map, go on up the staircase. Walk towards the part of the map that isn't near black staircase. There are 2 white staircases. Place the turret on the side like a 'flanking' side. If you do this, all enemies running up the stairs would be killed. *At the outer section of the map on the top part. Place the turret under the staircase (KPR Side). 'Countdown' Phantom Unit *behind the crates at the entrance to the hallway *below the platform that leads the kpr people outside to where there is the helicopter. KPR Alliance *Place the turret near the staircase on the outside part of the map. *Place at the main Phantom Unit spawn (You will see blue hologram things). Place the turret facing the spawn point. 'Scramble' Phantom Unit *At the phantom unit main spawn, place the turret near the boxes facing the staircases. Works very well as the turret shoots through the lower walls. *At KPR Spawn there is a small group of boxes. Place it in such a way that it looks camouflaged by the shadows. Works very well as people tend to sprint into the rooms (and when you sprint there is a slight blurry effect on the sides. Which means there is a low possibility of you spotting the turret. Unless you're looking directly at it shooting you). KPR Alliance *Near Phantom Unit spawn. *At the right side of the map (KPR side spawn POV), there is a wierd blown up section of a wall. The floor looks muddy and the entire space has a shadow over it. Place the turret in the darkest corner. Works very well unless playing with high-ranked players. 'Rapture' Phantom Unit *For now, the best place is to place the turret is at the KPR Spawn point. *Near the KPR Side of the map, there is a small blown up section of the wall. Place the turret there facing the open area. KPR Aliance *At the phantom unit spawn near the bushes. *On the top side of the map, there is a like a rock with a small gap. Placing the turret there facing the rock itself at not the gap, will result in a lot of kills. The turret doesn't shoot through the rock, the rock is low enough for the gun of the turret to poke out. Strangly if you look at the rock from a distance you cannot make out its there. Category:Rapture